


Screaming Carols All the Way

by neveralarch



Category: The Heat (2013)
Genre: BFFs, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Sarah go Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Carols All the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).



Boston in December was cold, wet, and gross. The snow immediately turned into brown sludge, which tracked _everywhere_ \- into shops, onto the T, into houses, into people's souls. It even made Sarah's slacks sodden and brown.

Normally, Sarah would have stayed inside and ignored the weather. Or she would be working, and too busy to think about the weather. But instead she was tramping around with Shannon, Christmas shopping.

Eventually it got to be too much. They were in the fifth overpriced vintage clothing store in Davis Square when Sarah snapped.

"I'm done," she said. "I need a break."

"But I still haven't got a gift for Mom," said Shannon. She held up an absolutely awful gold lamé wrap dress. "Do you think she would wear this?"

"I don't know, maybe." Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. The dress was still glittering into her brain. "I need coffee."

There was a weird hipster-industrial coffee shop across the street. Sarah braved the barista's hair and piercings long enough to get them both plain coffee. Then Shannon threw out her plain coffee and got herself a peppermint mocha 'because Christmas.' 

There was a pile of bags around their table. Christmas shopping for Shannon's extensive and recently-reconciled family took _forever_. Sarah had bought Christmas gifts for one of her foster families exactly once, and it was super awkward because apparently they had been Jewish all along and she'd never noticed.

Also shopping gave Sarah a headache.

"I bet Christmas in New York is really nice." Shannon sipped her mocha. "Much better than here."

"No, it's awful." Sarah rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There's either no snow or too much snow and they don't plow the roads properly. Everything just gets buried."

"That sounds kind of nice," said Shannon. "Nobody stabs each other over parking spots in New York, huh?"

"Oh, they do." Sarah gulped her coffee. "All year round, though, not just when they have to shovel."

"Huh," said Shannon. "But I bet you used to curl up with your neighbor's cat and have a good Christmas anyway."

"It was okay." Sarah shrugged. "I had eggnog."

"Didn't have some chick dragging you all over town in the wet." Shannon stared at her mocha, and Sarah finally caught on.

"Hey," she said. "Hey. I'm having fun, sorry. I just got tired. I love Christmas shopping."

Shannon smiled at her. "You do not."

"I do," lied Sarah. "We're almost done, right?"

"We're done." Shannon rummaged in the many many bags. "I got something for you. For Christmas."

"It's December 23rd," said Sarah.

"Whatever." Shannon produced a little jewelry box. "Here, open it."

Sarah took the box. Inside was a clunky over-sized necklace. It was a rectangle of fake gold, with 'BFFs' spelled out in rhinestones. It had two chains, and split down the middle so that two people could each wear half. It was horrendous. Sarah loved it.

"You can give the other half to whoever you want," said Shannon. "But I'm going to be really offended if you give it to your boss or something."

Shannon smiled and tossed the 'Fs' half at Shannon.

It was only December 23rd, and it was already the best Christmas Sarah had ever had.

"Okay, I'm done with all of these gooey fucking feelings." Shannon fastened the necklace around her neck. "Let's take this stuff back to my place and get drunk and do holiday karaoke. I'll teach you all the words to 'I'm Getting Pissed for Christmas.'"

Sarah felt like her heart was going to explode with holiday spirit.


End file.
